TenTen's Meeting with Destiny
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: My version of Naruto Shippuden episode 13... please read...i suck at summaries and titles.


Based on episode 13-14 of Naruto Shippuden.

TenTen's POV

We were waiting for instructions from Guy sensei. He still didn't remember who that guy was. He can be so stupid at times.

"Now!" Guy shouted as he sped away on the giant sward. Me, Neji and Lee jumped in the air and got ready to attack when he used a water clone jutsu. Three clones surrounded him and when we got close, they reached their hands out and the real one used a water prison jutsu.

Water started to surround us. I tried to take one last breath before I got completely submerged in water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji directly next to me and Lee on the other side of Neji. We were all completely surrounded by water. Neji had his Byakugan activated and I could tell was keeping an eye on me and Lee. I was running out of air. I was trying to hold out as long as I could. I was wavering in and out of consciousness.

The next thing I'm aware of is the Akatsuki guy putting his hand on the water surface and something going into the water. The world around me went black again.

Neji's POV 

This is bad… if I don't do something fast… we will die. I thought as I concentrated on my chakara and the condition of Lee and TenTen. I looked over at TenTen. She was unconscious. Lee wasn't though. I knew that Lee could hold out longer than any of us. But TenTen was still wiped out from not resting earlier when she asked Guy sensei.

TenTen coughed one time then went silent and still. I looked over at her and so did Lee. I heard Lee say TenTen's name worriedly. She isn't going to last much longer. I looked ahead to see what was going on with Guy and the Akatsuki that still remains unnamed because of our sensei's stupidity and awful memory. The tables looked like they have turned. Guy was doing a jutsu that only he knew. I took this as my chance.

TenTen's POV

I can't hold out much longer… I can't breathe... I thought frantically. All of a sudden, Neji's water prison burst. But I was afraid that it might have been too late. I felt light headed and could feel my world go dark. I saw a light in the distance. I tried to avoid it. I don't want to die… there's still so much in life I want to accomplish… or is there…? I asked myself as I tried to stay conscious. I got my vision back in time to see Lee defeat the water clone that was keeping me prisoner. The water disappeared but I was still really dizzy and light headed. I fell to the water surface but Neji caught me.

I could feel his arms around me. I coughed in attempt to expel the water that was in my lungs. Neji patted my back.

"Are you alright, TenTen?" He asked me. As soon as I was able to talk, I nodded.

"Thanks Neji… I owe you." I told him as he put one hand under my arm and lifted me up in a standing position. I don't remember much after that. I must have blacked out.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I could feel warmth. I was dry. I could hear talking around me also.

"What happened to TenTen?" Someone asked. I recognized the voice as Kakashi sensei. I could feel myself wanting to fall unconscious. I concentrated on breathing, which was hard at the moment.

"Kisame trapped us all in water prisons that were guarded by his water clones. Guy sensei was busy battling with Kisame so we were alone and unable to breathe. I could tell that TenTen was falling in and out of consciousness but there was nothing I could do at that moment. Eventually, I was able to build up enough energy to use my eight trigrams. After I got myself and Lee out of our prisons, Lee got TenTen out of hers by defeating the water clones. TenTen was fading in and out of consciousness but was able to stay awake for about thirty seconds before passing out." I heard Neji explain.

"It was lucky you did that Neji. Because another minute and she would have been dead." I heard Sakura tell him. I would have died? I thought horrified. I felt my breathing waver and I started wheezing. I opened my eyes and saw Neji coming over to me. Sakura came to me and started using medical nin-jutsu over my lungs. I started coughing and then Sakura stopped.

"TenTen are you ok?" she asked me. I just nodded. I sat up with the help of Neji. I saw Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, and Guy looking at me with worry.

(AN: I'm just going to make the rest of this up… so enjoy my version of what should have happened next!)

Naruto came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok TenTen? You look pretty pale." He said as Sakura checked my vitals.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just because I look a little pale doesn't mean that I'm not alright." I told him. Just then, I heard a bark. Not just any bark… an annoyingly cute bark. I looked over to see Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata running over to us.

"TenTen! The hokage heard what happened and wants us to bring you back." Kiba said as he made his way over. Sakura cut me off before I was able to say anything.

"It's not safe to move her unless absolutely necessary. She still has some water in her lungs and her pulse is still pretty weak. I can't go with you to ensure that she'll get back safely because I have a mission of my own. You can bring her back to the village after I give the okay." Sakura told him. I could tell that he was pissed and conflicted.

"Well the hokage made this a mission for us to you know!" Kiba shouted. I saw Hinata shrink back under his voice. I sighed and coughed slightly. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
